


Between Two Worlds

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two worlds. How does one co-exist?  Frienship, makes all the difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Two Worlds

Art by: Elfqueen55

I am a creature between two worlds.

How do I live among both?

For it is not an easy task.

One must weigh logic and emotion constantly.

I am on the verge of breaking that barrier, where logic and emotion meet.

And become one, in this new world.

Friendship of one man, will make my task complete.

 

 

 

 


End file.
